The Make-Out Tactic
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Obito has been thinking about Kakashi a lot, even after the massacre. In fact, he may have been thinking about him even more and upon trying to find out if he likes men in general or just Kakashi, he ends up finding the truth about himself. (Part three of Our Tragic Paradise)
1. Carnal Feelings

It had been three days since that time with Kakashi and thinking about it brought a flush to his face. He could remember how it felt to have his former comrade touch him so intimately as no one else had done before. What Kakashi had done was both mesmerizing and horrible and left him feeling even more empty inside, both at heart and in body. He lusted for the closeness they shared once more whether it had been on a whim or not.

But Obito couldn't help but feel angry about it. That idiot almost ruined everything! The way that Kakashi had looked at him like he'd fall apart the second he left nearly broke him. It pushed him to stay away from that point on. He could watch at a distance, but he refused to interact with him, knowing that if he did, he might not ever come back from it. That didn't stop him from killing the clan. Kakashi wasn't even on his mind then.

He had gone back to Konoha every night after that, waiting for his chance to annihilate all of them. They'd certainly stop him and Madara from achieving their plans, and more so, they would deny him the right to bring Rin back. The clan had to go. What surprised Obito the most about this was on the second night, Itachi, the clan head's son, sought him out for help. He'd already been planning the massacre for a while and graciously accepted.

The boy was weary of him and suspicious of his identity from the start, although he figured that had something to do with the fact that he had killed his teammate in cold-blood and nearly killed him as well. Kakashi had stopped him then and he assumed that he was still holding him back now, but that wouldn't stop him from bringing on the slaughter of the clan.

It was a sight to behold. Blood painted across walls like a morbid mural and bodies splayed out in an almost artistic fashion. Beautiful. He did feel a twinge at slaughtering the civilian women and children on Itachi's behalf, however. It made him feel sick to his stomach, but it had to be done. Madara wanted the clan dead and he supposed he did too, so they had to go.

What would Kakashi think of him and what he had done with these hands of his? Obito was aware that he wasn't dumb even though he'd done such an idiotic thing on a whim. Security in the village hadn't increased any, so he knew Kakashi didn't tell anyone about him, but after this he'd be suspicious of him for certain. Itachi wouldn't have been able to murder all of his kinsmen without help, not like this and not when many of them also bore the Sharingan. He'd know, so Obito figured he'd have to break his promise, just as Kakashi broke his own promise. He didn't protect Rin so he wouldn't return to him. He wasn't going to let Kakashi ruin his plans or break his resolve and he damn sure wasn't going to let a casual fuck get in the way of everything. Kakashi would manage until the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast and so would he.

But since then things didn't seem to work the way Obito thought they would.

Even after that night when he murdered the clan alongside Itachi, he dreamed of the night when Kakashi devoured him and had his rigorous way with him in a moment of passion and visceral need. It was on his mind all the time, if not at the forefront, in the back. Such things made him glad to have his mask guarding his expressions as it brought a flush to his face and want to touch himself the way Kakashi had. He wanted to feel pleasure like that again. So in his moments alone, he would caution such lewdness and insert his fingers inside in an attempt to fulfill himself. But it was never enough. It wasn't the same hot, slick slide of a cock inside of him, pressing up against that place inside him that made him cry out and come like he had never done before. It frustrated him to no end.

He had to consider how could he enjoy being with another man like that, much less Kakashi. Furthermore, how could he shamelessly think about it when he'd finally hit the point of no return? How could he think about getting fucked by Kakashi again when he's killed not only Minato and Kushina, but also so many not-so-innocent innocents? He was a guilty man - no, he was a monster.

After a few years, when the plan was running more smoothly, Obito decided he'd try it again. He'd try to seduce another man to fuck him. There had been a few women between his encounter with Kakashi and hitting that point, but it was never the same. It was never Rin and it certainly wasn't Kakashi beneath him, seated on his cock, making it seem far less enjoyable. So that night, he henged himself into a plain looking man with brown hair and brown eyes without scars and went to one of the smaller countries to find a mark to relieve his pent-up frustrations with.

He arrives in Grass in an instant, using his Kamui to teleport to the village and begins to head to the seediest part of town where he knows he'll find prostitutes of all shapes, ages, and genders. Obito looks through the crowd, shaking off the advances of anyone wishing to offer him 'a good time'. The Uchiha knew what he wanted. He wanted a strong, lithe man with a body similar to the man who he had given his own virginity to. It took some searching but he finally spotted a man with a strong jaw and an athletic body clothed in a revealing silk yukata. He didn't look much like Kakashi in the face, but the rest of him was enough to make Obito shudder. With confidence, he strode up to him and asked for his services, paying him his fee before being led to the prostitute's den to get just what he had been hoping for.

But when he got there, he was feeling somewhat less confident. The room was minimal at best with only a bed, a single chair, and a table by the bed with a lamp as well as things for doing their dirty work, like condoms and lubricants for easing the way for men to engage in such an act. The air was thick with sweat and sex and Obito suddenly felt discouraged, swallowing around a knot in his throat.

The man he had picked looked to him, it wasn't too far to meet his eyes, as he was only a few inches shorter than him, but with soft eyes that were definitely unlike the lustful, hungry ones Kakashi had given him that night. He withheld a shudder and pulled off his cloak, throwing it over the back of the chair before taking a place on the edge of the bed, seating himself and clasping his hands together.

"Is something wrong?" came the low, bedroom voice of the young man who had begun untying the loose knot in the front of his kimono, revealing his bare front and stepping closer to Obito as he began to let the fabric slide scantily off his shoulders.

Could he really go through with this? Could he really let another man dominate his body? He would be in complete control of everything, having paid for the young man's services, but he was having second thoughts now. What if this wasn't what he wanted? Well, the only way to know was to proceed onwards and Obito wasn't known to back out of something once he set his mind on it.

"Are you nervous?" the young man asked again, his voice smooth and lascivious, trying to soothe Obito's nerves and seduce him all at once as he sunk to his knees before him. "I can help encourage you some," he added, giving him a playful wink and it made the hairs on the back of Obito's neck stand up. He was definitely going to hell for this. _Rin, if you're watching, don't look._

Obito let the man free his thickening cock from its confines and watched as he wrapped a hand around his shaft, stroking it expertly. It felt nice to have his calloused hand wrapped around him, rather than the soft, inexperienced hand of some woman. But when he lowered his mouth onto him, Obito groaned in sheer bliss, rolling his head back and letting his eyes slip closed. If this was a taste of Hell, then this was how Obito wanted to go. It didn't take long before his erection was at its peak and the man pulled off, grinning at him just as unnervingly playful as before and standing back up at his full height, letting the kimono slip the rest of the way off.

The Uchiha let his eyes wander down the man's body. He was right; athletic build and a toned body with hardly a scar to mar it. Tremulously, he let an ungloved hand glide down those abs, his cock twitching as he imagined the power coiled in the civilian's body that would soon be bringing him to climax. The thoughts sent a thrilling shudder of excitement over him.

But then the man began to lower himself and tried to kiss him. Obito pulled back quickly, pushing him away. "Don't kiss me," he ordered him, turning his cheek to avoid any other incident.

"My apologies. Are you ready now, sir?" he asked, hovering over him, ready to seat himself on Obito's cock.

The Uchiha turned his gaze back to meet his eyes and raised a straightened eyebrow. No, that's not what he wanted at all. "Perhaps you misunderstood. I purchased your services so that you would fuck me, not the other way around," he clarified and an unreadable look passed over the man's face before he hummed in amusement, making Obito nervous once more.

The mousey-haired young man stood back at his full height and reached over to the table to grab a bottle of lubricant before meeting the Uchiha's eyes once more. "My apologies again, sir. I don't usually receive that kind of request, so you must forgive my eagerness," he murmured before stroking a hand gently across Obito's thigh with his empty hand.

Obito swallowed thickly once more. "It doesn't matter, as long as I get what I came here for," he said in return, scooting further back on the questionable mattress and spreading his legs to let the man between them. He slid his fingers into the waistband of his pants, his hands shaking as he began to push them away, his cock still hard and peeking from the band.

"Let me give you a hand," the young man said and in a moment, from the waist down, Obito was laid bare for the man to see. He could feel his eyes roving over him, scrutinizing him as he lay back on the bed, glad that he was cloaked in the false skin of his henge technique. The Uchiha could only imagine the look of horror a civilian, or even another shinobi would have on their face if they glimpsed his true mangled, crippled appearance. Kakashi hadn't cared in the slightest, but this man certainly wasn't him, there was no mistake to be made about that.

He could feel one of his hands caressing down his thigh to his crotch, the hand ending at his balls and massaging them in a way that forced Obito to hold back yet another groan that threatened to rumble from his chest.

"Would you like me to prepare you?" the young man asked, meeting his eyes with eager, green ones. Obito had to hold back a scoff and his face flushed. Obviously, he needed to be stretched open for that, but it wasn't something he liked to consider. He'd done it a few times himself, but for this, he just wanted to lay back and have the professional do it, just like Kakashi had.

"Please," he murmured, nodding and letting his head fall back against the bedcovers, shutting his eyes in anticipation. He heard the click of a bottle and could sense the man standing between his legs, closer now, then he felt the brush of slick fingers against his entrance. It startled him some with the coldness of the touch, but he tried to stay relaxed as those fingers pressed and prodded against his most intimate spot, looking for purchase to slide into his opening.

After some fumbling, the fingers slipped inside, but it was all wrong. They were hurried and it bothered Obito, although he continued to say nothing of the sort, letting the younger man commit himself to his work until he had to bite his lip to hold in a pained hiss and snarled at him, _"Be more gentle!"_

The man jumped and looked bashful before putting on a nervously apologetic smile. "My apologies once again, sir," he said just as softly and sweetly as everything else.

Obito scoffed at him, his patience wearing a bit thinner as he waited it out, his body thrumming with nerves. This would be his first time in years and he wondered if he'd be just as sore afterward as he had been for a few days after his coupling with Kakashi. It had felt amazing and intimate, but still, he could do without that.

After what felt like an eternity, the man seemed satisfied with his work and mounted the bed between Obito's parted legs, rubbing a lube-slicked hand up and down his cock to coat it. "Do you have any requests, sir?" he asked, his bright, grassy green eyes looking into him, waiting for the go-ahead.

The Uchiha felt too hot all of a sudden with his shirt on and with some maneuvering he ripped it off, over his head and throwing it to the floor, his body fully exposed. He didn't feel any better, but the prostitute still seemed to be watching him closely, waiting for him. "Nothing specific. Do whatever you'd like. I don't really care what," Obito answered before laying back, flat on the bed again and waiting patiently for the man to enter him.

There was a nudge at his entrance, far hotter and thicker than the fingers that just left him. Obito hummed softly and clutched at the sheets, trying to keep the rest of his body relaxed. He could feel the other man's hands caressing his thighs as if considering something and then, unceremoniously he was yanked forward and his legs were over him in a heap.

His eyes shot open, his Sharingans flaring to life beneath his henged plain, brown eyes and he bared his teeth. "What the h-!"

 _Oh._

The man's cock began sliding into him, making him cry out and shudder, closing his eyes and gripping the covers tight once more. It felt impossibly hot and stung to some extent, but his cock stayed willing and ready and the green-eyed kid - practically - let him adjust to his intrusion every time he slipped in further until he was fully seated inside and bottomed out. "Is that good?" he asked, watching Obito carefully as he panted and gasped, his body coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He may have been a shinobi, but having sex could be hard work, especially since it wasn't something he did often.

"Yeah," Obito answered, his voice cracking as he held in another groan. "It's great. Now get on with it," he grumbled letting his head lull back. Immediately, he began being pounded into relentlessly, but unlike Kakashi, it wasn't in kind or searching for that spot inside him, it was just empty fucking, without any of the passion. What did he expect though? He was paying for sex with a man he had never met before who wouldn't even remember his face after they were done.

Occasionally, he felt the other man's cock brush against his prostate, making him whimper and writhe as much as he could, but between the thrusts into him, it never seemed to hit the spot he wanted. He'd have to say something. His body was too hot and too hard to allow the other man to keep teasing him like this.

Obito wrapped a hand around his cock the best he could and watched with his Sharingan eyes as the man fucked into him, his chest heaving as though he was running a marathon. "Move to the right some," the Uchiha groaned, his voice harsh and sexed while he watched the man move only barely and readjust to fuck him harder. It irritated him that he still managed to avoid his prostate and that his cock was still hard and leaking, precome dribbling down his shaft.

 _"More,"_ the aching Uchiha pleaded, only managing to speed up the punishing thrusts into him, the thrusts now brushing his prostate every time becoming all too much, but far from enough. He let out a high whine, earning him a smirk and chuckle from the green-eyed man. That annoyed Obito even more. This was about _him_ , not being a warm, welcoming hole for some juvenile brat.

The Uchiha scowled and before he knew what he was doing, he had activated his Mokuton and a branch had been thrust forth between the man's ribs, exploding into a mass of tangled roots, turning his insides into a pin cushion. Morbidly, the hot splash of blood over his thighs and belly were enough to send him over the edge, come splattering over his chest and face. Curled knolls of oak pierced through the man on all sides, from his chest, back, and neck and his lovely, midsummer eyes were locked on him, frozen in a fear of knowing death. And it was all captured with the clarity of his Sharingan focusing on every detail of his passionate crime. _Well shit._ This didn't go as planned at all.

Obito detached the mass of roots from his wrist and hurried to shove the corpse off of him, the body landing on the floor in a heap, bright green eyes fading as life left the young man. After that, he spent a moment reminiscing and covered his face with his hands. He was sick. Unredeemable.

First, he let Kakashi _fucking_ Hatake have his way with him and _enjoyed_ it, then he murdered his clan, and now here he was, seeking out sex with another man and ends up getting off by killing him. _Violently_ , he may add. His vermillion eyes burned with unshed tears, stinging and bloodshot. Well, on the bright side, his clan was dead and there was no one left in his life other than Kakashi to tell him that he was disgusting for enjoying this, for enjoying any of it.

A low, humorless laugh left him. He'd never have to worry about his grandmother looking down on him for never giving her the great-grandchildren she wanted or seeing Rin's disappointed face when she discovered he lusted after her crush, although somehow, he figured the silver-haired jerk wouldn't mind that bit at all.

The small laugh turned harried and hysterical, insanity bubbling to the surface as Obito lay covered in blood and his own come on a bed in a sweaty, disgusting brothel. He was really something, wasn't he? And none of it good by far.

* * *

It had been two years since the incident at the brothel. Obito didn't think about it much, other than for the fact he seemed not to so much enjoy other men's company than explicitly Kakashi's company. It worried him whenever he thought about it and like all of his other problems, he ended up pushing it to the back of his mind.

Zetsu began getting restless, pushing Obito to enact the plan and begin collecting the bijuu. He had managed to come up with excuses so far. 'Not enough funds' or 'It isn't the right time yet' seemed to be his default answers, but in actuality, everything was centered around Kakashi. Obito didn't want to put anything in effect until he could either keep his promise to him or until he figured out exactly what he wanted from him, so finding out Kakashi had become a jounin-sensei for both the Kyuubi brat and Itachi's orphaned, younger brother was a godsend. It was a divine gift in and of itself.

So Obito decided that he'd go and investigate, maybe rummage through Kakashi's things to discover more about his two new students. He was too cowardly to follow Kakashi to the memorial for fear of being spotted, so he simply went to Kakashi's apartment and began snooping through his belongings, unsure of what he'd find or when the man would return. However, the man did not return that day or the day after.

This gave the Uchiha time to consider his position. Did he _want_ to be here when Kakashi got back? It could mean finding out exactly what he felt for his former comrade, the same one he lusted after so heavily. He felt it strange though. As a boy, he had never once thought about Rin as voraciously or as heavily as he thought about Kakashi. He'd never taken himself in-hand over her or had a wet dream that featured her beneath him or seated atop him, but Kakashi… he had never liked his arrogant, self-righteous nature. Yet somehow, he thought about him often, either of the moment he had taken what was left of his innocence or fantasizing about giving him the same treatment, watching Kakashi beg for his cock both handcuffed and needy. Obito's hunger for him was unyielding and maddening.

He had made his decision; he'd wait for Kakashi to return and find out what he felt for the man. It wouldn't take much. All he had to do was show up and request that they have sex, then, if last time was anything to go on, Kakashi would ravish him once again. Obito would finally find out what he felt for the other man and resigned himself to wait.

And there was a lot of waiting involved.

Obito had more than enough time to case Kakashi's entire apartment several times in the time he was gone. He decided to make himself comfortable after a while and even began going through his bookshelves, skimming through books on various katas and tactics until he came across an orange book with a man chasing after a fleeing woman on the cover. It seemed awfully familiar although he couldn't recall reading it before. The Uchiha flipped it around and read the back until suddenly the realization dawned on him, making him pale in immediate horror. This was what Kakashi read just about every time he saw him, and as a matter of fact, 'the special' that Kakashi had been watching that played on in the background of their own copulation. That pervert! But then again, Obito was highly curious. Maybe they actually read pretty well or maybe these trashy novels had some vivid sex scenes? _'You never know unless you try.'_

So the curious Uchiha plopped himself on Kakashi's couch comfortably and flipped open the book to the first page before he began reading the novel. It wasn't much longer before his cheeks were hot with secondhand embarrassment. Kakashi read _this_ in public? The realization was both hot and abhorrent, but at that moment he sensed it.

Kakashi's chakra was heading up the stairs to the building and it made the Uchiha half-hard immediately. Kakashi Hatake was coming up here, and he'd probably be inclined to fuck him. He had to look casual; act like it meant nothing, as though he was the one in charge. That's it. It wouldn't be like last time or that one incident at the brothel, although the thought did make him shudder, but whether by disgust or pleasure was too difficult to determine.

The doorknob began to turn and Obito crossed his legs on the couch, his face hidden by the book as he sat, inwardly squirming with discomfort but loathe to show it.

"You do realize that these books are actual garbage, right?" he stated as the man entered the apartment, looking straight at him, tensing for a fight. He had a kunai in his hand immediately until realization seemed to dawn on him and he carefully closed and locked the door without looking.

Oh good. He could make this pup perform all sorts of tricks. Kakashi was on full alert, even after recognizing him, which could go either this way or that, but if worst came to worst, he could always Kamui out of here. Obito decided to toy with him some more.

"I mean, you've been gone almost two weeks and I haven't found a single redeemable quality in any one of these things. And there's what? _Two? Three?"_ the raven flipped back to the front page before correcting himself with a soft murmur, "Three of them? What _garbage._ "

He could feel Kakashi's single, steely eye watching him carefully as he made his way into the room and held the kunai a little less threateningly, before leaning against a barren wall on the opposite side of the living room, directly across from the Uchiha. Obito's twin Sharingans were focused on him, a small smirk growing as he watched the Konoha jounin skirt around him. It sent shivers down his spine to have this dance with him, especially now that they were face to face, his gaze unobstructed by his mask.

The silence stretched between them until Obito adjusted himself on the couch, sitting up against the armrest instead of lying on it like before. His thumb slides into the spine of the book to save his place in the novel, ironically on the page where the protagonist and the love of his life meet again. It seemed amusing to him and just the sort of fluffy moment he never would have expected the silver-haired shinobi to enjoy.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" he asked in a low voice, but soft yet teasing. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

The shinobi looked as though stung for a moment, wincing before pocketing his kunai, leaving his hand in his pouch, and letting his eye roam over the Uchiha. His gaze locked back on Obito's crimson gaze, two Sharingans taking him in in return. "Nice eyes," he murmurs, just as tense as before.

"Thanks, although you can understand if I don't tell you where I got the other one," Obito responded easily. He wanted to enjoy this game, the thrill of the chase, but he was already growing weary of it. His body thrummed with anticipation and pent-up desire, a result of the ridiculous novel, but also the man standing before him. So when was he going to act?

"I didn't expect to see you again," Kakashi said quickly, regaining the Uchiha's focus. He looked worried, tired even rather than angry like he thought he'd be after that implication. Kakashi would have guessed by now at least that he had a hand in assassinating the clan, or maybe… maybe he thought Itachi had hunted him down too? It seemed ridiculous, but Kakashi had become much more optimistic since their Team Minato days.

Obito deactivated his Sharingan. Is that what this was? Is he feeling bad about that one time? He scoffed and set aside the book, stuffing it into the side of the couch before humming thoughtfully and smirking at Kakashi with half-lidded amusement, making the other man release an unsteady breath. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood," he purred, like a cat that had just gotten the cream it had so desired. He didn't want Kakashi thinking he had come here just for him, at least, not yet.

"Is that so?" the silver-haired shinobi asked, musing over his answer. "Just like you were _'in the neighborhood'_ a few nights before the massacre? That seems far too coincidental to me." Kakashi Hatake, just the same sharp-minded asshole as always. Obito loved it; it meant he could banter far longer with him.

The Uchiha narrowed his dark eyes briefly and leaned back into the couch, readjusting himself comfortably once more while simultaneously attempting to conceal the hardness on his lap. He shrugged and hummed thoughtfully. "I wouldn't think about it too hard if I were you, Bakashi. You might hurt yourself."

Kakashi huffed, narrowing his eyes at the other man in annoyance. That was something he had used to tell Obito often, to tease him about being so useless with practically everything. It brought back a bit of nostalgia and the Uchiha wanted to puff up his chest with pride. _One point, Obito!_ But he was now tired of the game altogether. He was here for a reason and he intended to get what he came for.

"So," he began, turning to face Kakashi with the rest of his body, propping his chin up on his hand and tapping the scarred side of his face, "are we going to get to it or do I need to show myself out?"

There was a notable shudder that ran through the Konoha jounin's body and the raven couldn't help but smirk as he got just the reaction that he was hoping for. If Kakashi already suspected he was involved in the massacre but said nothing, he wouldn't try anything to force him to leave. It meant the loyal shinobi wasn't so loyal to the Hokage and would likely happily bend him over and give him what he had come for. Obito's pants became even more uncomfortable as he thought of the implications this led to. Oh yes, Kakashi was most certainly still in love with him.

The silver-haired shinobi shifted but stayed in his place. "What exactly do you mean to 'get to', Obito?" he asked, _as though he didn't know._

Obito flickered his eyes over him, cautioning a glimpse at the bulge in his navy blue, uniform pants before meeting the man's visible eye once more. "I'm sure I've implied enough, but let me be more clear, just in case you don't fully understand," Kakashi watched him, his eye narrowed and focused on the smoky look in the Uchiha's eyes. He felt so smug and victorious and soon, he'd be quite aptly acquainted with what lay in those confines once again with that eye watching his every move. "I'm here because _I want you to fuck me."_


	2. The God of Moonlight and Darker Things

Time seemed to freeze as the two men stared at each other. Obito thought it looked as though Kakashi's brain was having to reboot to catch up with that statement, but he knew the silver-haired shinobi calculated nearly everything he did before acting. He was probably going through reasons for the Uchiha to show up here asking for sex after so many years.

"Are you trying to get to my students?" he asked, his voice strained. Yup. He knew it.

"That thought hadn't even crossed my mind," Obito said casually and stretched languidly like a housecat, reaching upward and groaning as the stiffness in his muscles subsided. "I really don't care about harming them, at least not right now."

Kakashi shot him a narrow-eyed look that spoke his mind quite aptly. He wasn't impressed at all with what Obito had just said, but he also seemed to be mulling over his answer just as carefully as he watched his posture.

"Oh, did I say something wrong, Kakashi?" the Uchiha asked tauntingly and immediately the silver-haired jounin was on him, holding him by the front of his shirt, yanking it towards him, forcing Obito to sit up and look up into his eye. He grinned at the shinobi lazily, knowing he had found a new button to press, and filed the information away for later. There wasn't a good chance he'd use it, but it's best to be aware of it, just in case he did need it.

Furthermore, he didn't expect Kakashi to push down his mask, letting the fabric glide over ivory skin, making the Uchiha gasp at seeing his elusive face for the first time, but before he could truly take in the sight in front of him, his mouth was against his. Kakashi's lips were warm and firm as they brushed against his with angelic smoothness. Obito was lost in them, but he dared not touch Kakashi in return, clenching his fists instead while he embraced the moment.

Kakashi's scent was intoxicating and heady. It was far too difficult not to get lost in the overpowering smell of an oncoming storm, the likes of which raged inside of the man before him; all power with the promise of more than enough strength to manhandle the Uchiha in all the right ways. It elicited a tiny moan from him, barely heard over the pounding of his heart as it threatened to burst from his chest. He could both imagine and remember the strength and authority with which Kakashi conducted such power and it made him shudder, excitement bubbling up inside him and making his heart flutter.

Kakashi's thumb brushed lightly against the unmarred side of his jaw and the jounin's tongue prodded at his lips for entrance, caressing his scarred bottom lip gently, but Obito was uncertain of what to do. Was he supposed to let Kakashi do as he pleased or just do as he had been? Screw it. He'd let him this time and he parted his lips to let Kakashi's deft, skilled tongue inside, tasting him, allowing their tongues to mingle like their bodies soon would.

When they parted, Obito felt as though he was still under the enchantment of the other man's spell. He was star-struck and he could feel the hot flush of his face, not unlike his member which stood rigid and thick beneath his pants. And that was only a kiss. He was stupefied and nothing else seemed to matter.

Kakashi looked him over, his mask still held under his chin a small, self-satisfied smile that made its way to his visible eye spread across his face. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked, gently letting the Uchiha's shirt slip out of his grasp.

Obito nodded dumbly. Oh gods, yes! He did!

"Alright," Kakashi said with a chuckle, "then I want you to stay right here. I need to get something to make this more…" he seemed to be searching for an adequate word before the look in his eye became hungry, glimpsing down the raven's body. "To make this more fun ."

Obito loved the sound of that and watched as the man left to get what he was looking for. His body thrummed with excitement and he began to strip out of his shirt, tossing it on the floor before starting on his pants, but as his thumbs began to push them down, something occurred to him. He had just told Kakashi that he'd harm his students if given the proper motivation and as well, somewhat admitted to taking a part in the Uchiha massacre. What if he was calling back-up? Then the plan - even though he'd come to the conclusion that it seemed a moot point to attempt it - would never come to fruition. He'd be locked up and tortured for the rest of his life for betraying the village. Suddenly, his eagerness to have sex with Kakashi had died down some as a cold pit seemed to form in his belly, making him want to sink into it and drown in misery.

Kakashi returned barely a moment later and raised a silver brow, his hitai-ate removed at some point and his mask still below his chin as he frowned at him and sauntered back up to him. He seemed to be taking in his state of undress, making the Uchiha feel even more self-conscious. Obito swallowed thickly and his shoulders sank. He should leave. Just Kamui out of here and forget about all of this before he could be arrested by ANBU and have his Mangekyo Sharingan plucked from his skull.

The silver-haired shinobi crouched down in front of him, pocketing what he held and looking up at him. "This won't do," he murmured and slipped his fingers in the waistband of Obito's pants, his eyes asking for the Uchiha's tentative permission. Clutching the couch with a white-knuckled grip, he nods in allowance, letting the jounin shimmy them down his hips, pulling them off his ankles, fully exposing his body. "There. Much better," Kakashi crooned happily, letting his open eye graze over the Uchiha's body.

Obito shuddered, not so much out of arousal, but anxiety. He'd rarely been fully exposed to anyone and when he had, he'd worn the cloak of a transformation jutsu. This was entirely new. Sure, Kakashi had seen his lower half before, but now he was able to glimpse every inch of him if he so wished to. Nonetheless, he could still make his way out with Kamui if he needed to. He had replacement cloaks and his mask stored there for if he found himself in a pinch.

"Now let's get more comfortable," the shinobi suggested and caressed the outside of the Uchiha's right thigh, the one with staple scars and the pale, alien flesh of a cannibalized Zetsu, ripped apart and molded to 'fix' his shredded body. He maneuvered him gently, until Obito's legs were back on the couch, slightly parted, his upper body propped up by his elbows and the arm of the green monstrosity of modern upholstery. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his eyes were fixed on the man climbing over him, in between his legs, settling in snugly on the adequately-sized furniture.

Obito's brow was furrowed and he was much further out of his element than before. Kakashi must have sensed it or noticed his deflating arousal, because soon, his warm lips were against his again, their tongues twisting and dancing once more and his hands were everywhere, caressing his belly and chest and brushing against his nipple. His lower body seemed to be interested in the attention once more as Kakashi licked and sucked on his lips, making the Uchiha groan, especially when he set his attention on the scar splitting his lip on the right. That one particular place seemed to run a hotline straight to his groin.

The jounin seemed nothing but pleased by the current development and began making his way down the Uchiha's body, his course set on heading to Obito's leaking cock, the way paved with kisses and playful nips. " Fuck, Kakashi," he gasped breathlessly, watching the man lave affection over his naval, his member now brushing against the shinobi's neck, catching on the cloth around his neck.

But Kakashi simply looked into his eyes and hushed him as he moved straight down to his cock. Obito shuddered once more as he watched, refusing to break eye contact with him as the man gave a toothy grin, revealing his fangs as he smiled, somehow managing to make him twitch needily, precome oozing from the tip. Kakashi's gaze read 'watch me' and Obito was mesmerized, completely entranced as a searing, hot tongue licked stripes up his shaft and swirled around the tip.

Gods that was good. Kakashi was obviously intent upon killing him with his smug, bestial talent. And when the silver-haired shinobi sank down on his cock, taking it to the hilt, Obito let out a long moan, his legs parting a hair further. It was hardly fair that the bastard was this good at sucking him off. He began to wonder if there was anything that Kakashi was bad at other than keeping promises because the Uchiha was beginning to feel jealous, but he wasn't going to complain about how the jounin was directing that unnatural skill at the moment. He was much more keen to embrace it.

Obito let his head lull back, his dark, half-lidded eyes slipping closed when he heard the snick of a bottle opening and there was a sickeningly sweet smell in the room. "Strawberries?" Obito murmured, opening an eye to peek at the shinobi, who showed no signs of doing anything other than swallow his dick. "That's not a very masculine scent. Are you sure you haven't mistaken me for some cute, blushing girl?" the Uchiha teased, but he wouldn't be far off. He was flush with the heat of arousal from the tips of his ears down to his chest and as far as he knew, either Kakashi thought he was the cutest of all of his bedmates or quite plainly a willing partner for the night. With either option, he'd never know.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at him humorlessly and pressed two slick fingers against Obito's entrance, teasing it and spreading the scented lubricant. The Uchiha hums pleasurably and lets his head fall back again, running a hand through his hair as he tries to maintain some semblance of his agency and sanity while he was being sucked off and fingered by his former teammate. A finger slipped inside, making him purr, teasing and rubbing gently at his insides. It felt nice to be laid out like this before the silver-haired shinobi, so much so that he felt himself stupid for not having returned or stayed when Kakashi had asked him to that last time. He could be getting this all the time, maybe even giving the same to the other man.

Then the damp, warmth around his cock is gone and the Uchiha makes to whimper and as he begins to wonder to find out why. Kakashi's mouth is amazing and he knows he isn't ready for the main event yet. "Kakashi?" he whispers, a whine lacing his voice.

The silver-haired shinobi hums in satisfaction at his state and caresses the inside of his thigh where he could reach with mouth, nipping it lightly before giving it a soothing kiss. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" the blissed-out Uchiha asked again, coming back to himself, his stiff nervousness beginning to set in once again.

"You'll see," he answered cryptically and set about pushing Obito onto his side, giving him closer look at his puckered entrance, glistening with what lube Kakashi had managed to coat it with. The Uchiha pouted at him, not much caring for surprises, but Kakashi pushed onward, his fingers trailing around his opening once more before disappearing altogether.

He opened his Sharingan eye and Obito felt a thrill run through him as his own Sharingan recorded him in technicolor clarity. Kakashi was making a show of whatever he was doing. It didn't take long for the Uchiha to find out exactly what.

Kakashi had bent his head down and swiped at the raven's hole with a long, lingering stroke of his tongue. Obito's eyes practically bulged out of his skull and with the second stroke he was reaching down tangling his fingers in the jounin's hair as he cried out his name. He vaguely registered a sound of satisfaction from the other man when his tongue began prodding at his entrance, sliding in and tasting his insides.

It was official. Kakashi was actually trying to kill him, and what's more, he wasn't just a skilled genius. No, he was a god. Kakashi was a silver god of moonlight and sex and darker, more intimate promises whispered in the throes of carnal heat and passion. Obito would have likened to throw himself at his feet and offer himself up to worship him with his body and soul. It felt as though sex with this man was more than surreal and not like the other things that he'd captured with his Sharingan eye filled with pain and suffering and the bowels of Hell, but in a way that he could almost believe that Kakashi truly was a sex god.

Obito was too caught up in the moment to register much of anything else, such as how tightly he grasped Kakashi's soft, wiry tufts or the hand wrapped around his cock, helping to bring him to climax. Spurts of come spilled onto his belly and the couch, leaving traces on his lover's hand as his body surged with the height of his climax. His eyes rolled back and a trickle of drool slid down his chin.

He had to take a few steadying breaths to keep from drowning in the tide of pleasure he had ridden on. That was the most divine experience he'd ever had in his life. It was transcendent, meaning Kakashi was almost certainly a god.

"A god, huh?" Kakashi purred, his tongue now replaced with lube-slicked fingers once more, nestling inside and stretching gently. "I'm flattered."

Oh no.

"I never said that," the Uchiha grumbled, still trying to get control over his breathing. How did he even know he said that? Oh… the Sharingan, right. Kakashi could read his lips, meaning he had recorded every keen and expression he'd made in the past five minutes for all of eternity. Now would be a good time to Kamui out of here and find a hole to die in from embarrassment. That asshole! He'd show him.

"I never thought of myself as a god, but what kind did you have in mind?" the silver-haired shinobi teased him, mischief clear in his voice.

"You're not a god," Obito reaffirmed, retrieving his hand from the jounin's fluffy, smooth hair. It was a lot like a dog's, but a winter-suited dog like a husky or maybe a wolf. That'd explain the fangy smile then, but the Uchiha was determined to be annoyed with him regardless of how cute his companion's canine features were.

"Did you mean a sex god? Is that it?" Kakashi asked, letting his fingers dip a little further and making Obito whine before wiping away the saliva on his face.

"Shut up," he growled, looking away. Kakashi was going to be insufferably infuriating about this for the rest of their lives. He couldn't imagine what he'd say next time they had sex. He'd probably bring it up then too.

No. There couldn't be a 'next time.' Even if Kakashi's company was enjoyable and pleasurable, he was still a criminal - a missing-nin and a traitor to his village and country, not that he'd want to stay in the Hidden Leaf Village after learning the truth anyway. Besides, if any of the other Akatsuki members found out about Kakashi or his own identity, they could use it to destroy him or hurt Kakashi. Probably both.

He must have brooding and silent in thought for a while because Kakashi was seated on the couch beside him instead of laying half on the floor. "Are you alright, Obito?" he asked, the Sharingan closed once more, only his iron-colored eye watching him now as he leaned against the back of the couch. His fingers had stilled inside him as he observed his expression.

"You know, we don't have to do this," he spoke softly in an attempt to sound sincere, but Obito had already made up his mind. He may be unhappy with how this tryst will end, but that didn't mean he was going to back out of having Kakashi one last time.

Obito scoffed and adjusted pulling away from Kakashi's touch, grunting in discomfort as the jounin's fingers slid out of him. He was prepped enough for this, even if he hadn't reached a full erection again, it wouldn't take long. It never did with the stamina his prosthetics gave him both in battle prowess and in the bedroom. He flipped himself around until he was sitting up on his knees in front of Kakashi, smirking at him, his dark eyes smoky and full of desire once more.

"That never crossed my mind," the Uchiha answered, gripping the silver-haired shinobi's navy blue shirt and bringing him down for a kiss while he plundered Kakashi's mouth, tasting himself and the essence of strawberries. While the jounin was distracted, he pushed sternly until the jounin landed in a heap on the floor, landing on the thin, light-blue rug, breaking their kiss.

"Ow," the silver-haired shinobi murmured softly as the Uchiha took his place over him, revealing and grabbing the man's cock before lifting himself over the shinobi. "Is that how you treat your god?" He wasn't pouting nor did he seem particularly hurt by what had transpired. Instead, he seemed mightily interested in what Obito was doing with his cock, the Uchiha steadying himself over him. Kakashi's gifted Sharingan opened and focused on him completely while his hands caressed his still-shuddering thighs.

"You know, I think I liked you better when that annoying mouth of yours was wrapped around my cock," Obito grumbled haughtily before taking a calming breath and beginning to lower himself onto the jounin's member. Slowly, he felt Kakashi filling him and he had to take a moment to adjust to the intrusion, his cock joining the party once more as the jounin beneath him let out a barely audible gasp. He felt like a king seated upon his former rival with his mismatched eyes watching him closely, recording everything for all eternity. It was still a misuse of the Sharingan, but the Uchiha found that he was quite flattered by it. Kakashi may have been a god, but he was powerless as Obito slid all the way down, fully sheathing his searing, hot member inside his slick cavern, taking what he wanted from the beginning.

"But isn't this so much better?" the other man asked, letting his eyes glide up to the raven's face to take in his determined expression and extensive blush. He planted his feet on the floor and thrust upward to nudge further into the Uchiha, making him shout deliciously.

"God… Fuck, Kakashi!"

Obito scowled down at him and regained his composure. "Hey, I'm in control here! Not you!" he snapped and began lifting himself slightly to take Kakashi's length back into him. That smug bastard was trying to put himself in charge of this, but Obito wasn't going to let him. This was his act and his final performance. He was the star of this show and he wasn't going to give up his agency to anyone, not even him.

"But I thought that's what you wanted? For your god to fuck you, that is," the wolfish shinobi teased, mocking him further. His hands were giving equal attention to both of his thigh, the one with his native flesh, enjoying each caress and touch, and his mottled, patchwork thigh that registered the brush of his hand with a numb tingling on that side. As Obito slowly worked himself up and down the shinobi's shaft, he felt those hands work their way to grip his ass tightly.

Obito chuckled in half-hearted amusement, trying hard to concentrate when every touch made him want to cry out with the full measure of his enjoyment. He was trembling trying to stay focused, especially when Kakashi kept intervening by kneading his ass or occasionally thrusting up into him. It was proving difficult to keep up with him.

"Would you like me to take over?" the jounin asked, the Uchiha answering by lifting up to where only the tip of Kakashi's cock was inside him and falling upon it particularly rough, grinding down on him. They both groaned in unison, Obito digging his nails into the shinobi's clothed chest.

Obito wasn't very focused on what Kakashi was doing after that and ended up closing his eyes once more, letting his instincts and pursuit of release drive him. He could hear Kakashi shuffling his hands around in the fabric of his lowered pants. What could he possibly be doing? The Uchiha had since abandoned the idea that his former teammate was calling ANBU in, but he could be wrong. It wasn't the first time he was wrong about Kakashi.

Obito began to peek open a weary eyelid when the breath was knocked out of him. A hand on his back kept him from hitting the floor too hard while the shinobi's other hand was gripping his hip tightly, his slick cock pressed against the Uchiha's own, nestled against his balls. This was Obito's show, his show, and now Kakashi was taking the lead instead! He wanted to protest and take his rightful place upon the jounin's loins, but with what was to come, he could hardly care, not with Kakashi drinking in the sight of him with those mismatched eyes. Obito let a sneaking hand slide down to grasp their cocks together, Kakashi's longer, uncircumcised member spreading wetness against his own as well as the palm of his hand.

They had to have been made for each other with how good it felt to be like this with him. Their bodies pressed together, hips thrusting against one another; even the simple act of their lips brushing together sent sparks through Obito's body. It seemed only fitting that Kakashi was like lightning that struck hard and fast and heavy, beaming down on the Uchiha's helplessly needy form, leaving him breathless and writhing. Even more so when Kakashi slid his cock out of his grip and pushed back inside of him, maneuvering one of his skilled hands to hold his wrists down loosely while the other maintained a bruising lock on his hip. He began at a punishing pace from the start, making the Uchiha arch up from the floor and call his name like a broken, choked out prayer.

Yes, he told himself once more, Kakashi was indeed a god of moonlight and sex and the promises of darker, more intimate things to come. And that was more than prayer-worthy.

The shinobi wanted to break him and remake him into something depraved and filthy. Too bad Obito was already such a creature, but this wasn't enough. He needed to get a hand on his cock and make himself come. The tide was building in this swirling storm but the surf had yet to break and their coupling wouldn't last much longer if Obito didn't get to come soon.

The Uchiha snaked a hand out of Kakashi's hold and sent it down to his throbbing, aching cock to circle it and run his thumb over the sensitive tip to bring himself off. He was close. So close.

"Enjoying this, Obito?" Kakashi panted, watching as vigilant as ever the moves and expressions on his lover's face with his mismatched eyes.

"Y-Yes! Fuck…," Obito gasped, his muscles tightening against his will as his cock came closer to spasming. "More Kakashi! Fuck me more! "

Kakashi's movements stuttered suspiciously for a moment but Obito could hardly bring himself to care. He was probably feeling sorry for himself or getting romantic feelings about him like the last time they fucked. Obito scoffed unconsciously, thinking the other man ridiculous. Sure, he felt something for Kakashi, but their sex didn't have to mean anything, in fact, it was for the best that it didn't.

He felt another hand wrap around his cock and Kakashi's thrusts became less measured and forceful. It was still too much for the Uchiha and he ended up crying out the jounin's name once more as he shot tendrils of come into their joined hands. Kakashi pulled his hand away from his and Obito let his hand fall to the floor bonelessly as he caught his breath.

He vaguely registered the shinobi wiping his hand on his pants before pulling out of his abused, well-fucked hole, making him cringe in discomfort. Only a moment more passed before the bastard leaped up onto his belly and grabbed both of his hands, tying them together with a wrap of training bandages.

"What the-!"

It was like having a cold pail of water dumped over his head and it sent Obito into action immediately, but it was too late. His Sharingan refused to activate as though something was sapping his chakra and Kakashi managed to press a hidden kunai against his throat with his free hand.

"What's the meaning of this?" he snarled at the shinobi, fixing him with his deadly glare. "Are you trying to keep me here again? Is that it?"

"I might, but first, I have a few questions for you," the jounin stated, his eyes fixed him with a cold, set glare masking his emotions. Obito should have known he'd pull something after the last time he left like he did, especially after showing up with a new Sharingan eye.

"And what questions would those be, Kakashi?" He spat the man's name like a curse, searing the man to his core and forcing just the desired reaction of a flinch. It was a far change from the way he had said his name moments before.

"First off," the shinobi began, pressing the kunai just a little harder to menace the Uchiha further, "who are you working for? Is it Orochimaru? Danzo?"

Obito scoffed and made to look bored, resigning himself to his questioning. If only Kakashi knew the truth, but he didn't think that'd earn him any favors. So he told him what would be best, "You don't want to know."

"Oh, I do. I'd really like to know," Kakashi reassured him. "Is it the same person that resurrected you after Kannabi? Is it?" A bead of blood began to trickle on the knife's edge, untouched by Obito's healing cells while the seal was in effect, but the Uchiha didn't utter a word. "It'd be in your best interest to answer me, Obito. I can have ANBU here in minutes and I don't give a damn if they take us both away. I've made my peace with my fate. Have you?"

The idiot must have gone mad if he'd let ANBU take the both of them, especially with Danzo and the rest of the Elders so keen to get their hands on the Sharingan for themselves. Mangekyo Sharingan, no less. It could be a bluff, but then again, he's watched Kakashi for years and knew he could pull some crazy stunts when prompted to. He had no fear of death when he thought that all of his team were dead.

It was, however, very possible that it could be a bluff, but Obito didn't want to gamble on Kakashi. The man was much too clever for him and it nearly made him swell with pride that he had was playing such a game his former comrade. He was a perfect choice to bear the gift of his left eye and to be the one that brought him down.

"Would you really do that just to keep me from leaving, Kakashi? Even when the village wants these eyes badly enough to kill us for them?" Obito asked an eyebrow raised curiously as he scoped the jounin's expression.

"Would you like to find out?" Kakashi inquired darkly, his voice flat and toneless, his eyes glinting with steel.

"Not particularly," Obito answered truthfully and swallowed while remaining calm beneath him.

"Then answer my question. Who brought you back Obito?" he asked once again.

"I can't tell you, but they make Orochimaru and Danzo look like nothing more than pushovers. No one can win against him," Obito answered, accidentally letting a detail slip that he wished he hadn't.

"Him? Who is he?"

"I'm not permitted to tell you," Obito answered smoothly, playing it off as though he was marked with a curse more similar to the ROOT agents of Danzo's Foundation. He could discuss Madara, sure, but if Kakashi knew, he'd start rallying the troops or stick his nose further into his plans or not-plans. He wasn't sure anymore, but it was still better if Kakashi stayed far away from whatever it was the Uchiha was doing.

"Fair enough then," Kakashi said, accepting his answer to Obito's relief. "Next question: why did you and Itachi murder your clan?"

Obito thought for a moment. What could he tell Kakashi about that? He was sure that he had his own ideas about the massacre, but to tell him about it and admit out loud that it haunted him some nights to have spilled so much blood was unthinkable. He couldn't do it. He grit his teeth together while coming up with a plausible answer while Kakashi watched him like a hawk. His only chance was to skirt around it. It wasn't like he had specifically planned it himself. That was Madara's doing and in a way Danzo's. His attack on the village to try obtaining the Kyuubi was just the push their plans needed.

"That simple question isn't one that can be simply answered," Obito replied cryptically in an attempt to deflect the answer elsewhere. It was easier than admitting the true reason why. This way, he could blame someone else, at least, for now.

"Try me," Kakashi shot back. "I have all night."

"The village, among others, have been planning to get rid of the Uchiha even before that. I felt I could give merely offer my assistance," Obito said in answer. He might have shrugged if it weren't for the intimidating blade at his throat. "But if you want to know for sure, why the clan was killed, you should ask your buddy Danzo or Hiruzen. Or better yet don't. The less you act like you know, the better your quality of life will be."

Kakashi gave him a hard look as he mulled this over and went through endless possibilities of who he could be working for that wanted the clan dead and would keep a cripple alive and at fighting strength to carry out their will. He was likely baffled to hear it was neither Orochimaru nor Danzo and it amused Obito to no end.

"Alright," the jounin finally said, "so what do you want with my students? Are you wanting to kill Sasuke like Itachi or is it something else?"

Obito laughed aloud, making the knife dig into the side of his throat while simultaneously unnerving Kakashi. "It's foolish to think that! Why let him live if we were going to kill him anyway? Clearly, if I can break into your home and if we really wanted the boy dead, he'd be lying dead at your feet! No… Killing Sasuke is the furthest thing on my mind. I even swore that I wouldn't harm a hair on his head, but Naruto - the Kyuubi jinchuuriki - is really who will need to watch out. If I don't go back, other people are going to come for him and he'll be another dead teammate for you to sob over!"

Kakashi didn't seem to like that answer and narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha who smirked up at him. "And who are these people? Are they going after the other bijuu as well? Were they the ones that killed Sensei and Kushina?" With every question, the shinobi's voice became harsher and his grip around Obito's bound wrists became more bruising, cutting off the circulation into his native hand, giving it a purplish hue.

"The Akatsuki? Maybe. It's too soon to tell," Obito answered, swallowing hard after the mention of his former jounin mentor and the man's fiery wife. That was definitely something he could never tell the man above him. Kakashi didn't seem too convinced by his answer either.

"Are they led by the person that has you under their hold?" Kakashi asked, his grip not letting up and the discomfort made Obito squirm, cutting his throat further and making him hiss.

"In a way…" he answered once more, vaguely as ever. "Look Kakashi, you got to let me go. I can't stay here and I don't want us to both be caught. We'd be interrogated and with what happened after our last meeting... Well, you already know."

You'll die. I'll die. We'll both be labeled traitors and killed for this miserable excuse of a village.

Kakashi considered this and loosened his grip some, letting up on the embrace of the kunai again Obito's bared skin. "I have one last question."

Obito waited patiently as silence filled the room while Kakashi tried to retain his cool to ask the last question. The Uchiha knew what was coming, so he decided to answer before the man could ask. "No, Kakashi. I don't plan on returning. I don't plan on returning anywhere, to either you or the village, and hopefully, this will be the last time we meet," he said, more softly than he'd answered any of the other questions before. It sent a strange ache through his chest to say such a thing to the man, but he had to. He couldn't let Kakashi keep up hope for him, nor could he allow him to be put in any further danger. The other members might grow suspicious of him if other parties didn't discover his secret meetings before that.

The jounin didn't bat an eyelash, but he did frown at the Uchiha, looking down on him piteously. Obito could practically see his heart being ripped out by his words. The fool was still in love with him.

"Kakashi," Obito pleaded, looking up at him and calling his name softly.

The man removed the kunai and let up on the bandages letting his hand fall away. It was uncharacteristic of such a cautious man to have an enemy so close and so free, but then again, he likely still refused to think of him as an enemy. "But why?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"Why what?" Obito asked in return, much too curious and baffled to bolt just yet.

"Why can't you come back to me?" That was in the voice of a truly broken man. Obito hadn't noticed how truly bloodshot and puffy the shinobi's eyes were until then. It told him tomes once more about all of the man's feelings for him.

"You've really gone and done it, haven't you?" the Uchiha said, more to himself that the despairing Hatake. "You've fallen in love with me." He'd known all along, but he hadn't wanted to say so out loud, however, he needed to get Kakashi to forget about him. The man would be much happier and safer if he did, at least until he could remake the world. But did he want to do that anymore?

No.

No, Kakashi deserved a better world, as did Rin and Sensei and Kushina, but he wasn't a hero. He couldn't be the silent savior to rid the world of its sorrows. The world would have to pick a new one because he had already lost too much and he wasn't going to lose what was left. Because, in the same sense that Kakashi had fallen in love with him, he seemed to have fallen in love with Kakashi.

Kakashi took a deep, unsteady breath and didn't answer, only standing from his place on the Uchiha and walking away, further into the apartment, closing the door to the bedroom and leaving Obito there on the living room floor to put himself back together before he broke as well.

After he put himself back to rights and managed to peel the seal off his back - which once again had Obito marveling at how clever his Kakashi was - he used his Kamui to find his way to the roof as rain poured down from above, just as stirring and toiling as the storm brewing within him. Maybe, just maybe, the rain would wash away his sins for once? No, it probably wouldn't. It never did; it only reminded him of the night Rin died. And the lightning, setting the sky alight in a blinding flash reminded him both of Kakashi and the moment Rin choked on her own blood. The memory was etched into his Mangekyo Sharingan forever.

He couldn't go back to Kakashi after this and the rest of his team and family were long dead. He'd just disappear. Yes, that was what he'd do. Anything that happened to the world and the Akatsuki wasn't his problem any more. He'd just be another shadow left by the life of a shinobi.

But just then, the cry of a crow pulled him from his thoughts. He whipped around to look straight at it, his mask in place as he tilted his head to look at it. Was it a spy? He activated his Kamui and shot a single shuriken at it, hitting just below its perch and scaring it off. The bird shrieked loudly into the night, uncaring of the storm and it made the Uchiha scoff.

"Damn bird," he grumbled and sank into the whirls of the Kamui's pull once more.

* * *

Obito was in a terribly sour mood once he arrived back at headquarters. He had only come back to finalize things and stall the Akatsuki's plans just enough to give Kakashi a heads-up before they came for his student. But his body was sore, he reeked of Bakashi, and he wanted a bath. All of these things made him feel particularly bitter this evening and the Uchiha hoped he wouldn't have to deal with anything else before he could take a moment to rest. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Or rather, Zetsu had other plans.

"Ah, Tobi! How was your trip to Konoha?" White Zetsu called cheerfully.

"Did you get any information on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Black Zetsu asked in his growling voice.

"It went well," Obito stated plainly in his 'Madara' voice. "I found out plenty about the brat."

"Oh good," White Zetsu murmured.

"When are we hunting down the bijuu? Pain is growing restless waiting on your decision," Black Zetsu grumbled.

"Yeah…" White Zetsu agreed with him.

"Is that so?" he mused, tapping at his mask over the placement of his chin. "It's hardly a possibility at the moment. We'll have to wait and see what Orochimaru does first and go from there. It'd be difficult to acquire new members once we've begun and the last thing we need is for one of our members to betray us or stall our plans further." That sounded like a good answer. Orochimaru seemed to be plotting to leave every day and Obito didn't particularly like him being involved in their plans, but while he was in the Akatsuki, he could watch over him and track him more easily. It kept the snake from attacking Kakashi or the Akatsuki at least.

The Zetsu grunted in dissatisfaction. "Very well," Black Zetsu grunted with a derisive scoff, "I'll let him know." The creature proceeded to sink through the ground and disappear without a trace.

Obito had to hold a sigh of relief. Now he could head to the bath and get some rest. He didn't have much need for sleep, but he was emotionally drained and he could use the time to silence the thoughts that tugged him in every direction. But a presence arrived behind him. Itachi.

He turned to face the Uchiha. "What is it now?" he asked, using his 'Madara' voice once more.

"I believe we need to talk," the younger man answered vaguely, his Sharingan casting a crimson glow in the dim light of the hideout.

"Is that right? My apologies, but I have other business to attend to at the moment," Obito responded and began to pull himself into the Kamui.

"I believe this will take precedence, Madara," he shot back before narrowing his eyes and activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Or should I say Obito Uchiha?"

Obito sucked in a breath before he canceled his Kamui to glare at the other Uchiha. How did he know? The bird. That damned bird! It had to be.

"When and where?" he asked with an air of authority.

"The same place we first crossed paths. Whenever you find it convenient," the younger man answered and burst into a flurry of crows before disappearing into nothingness.

Damn it! He was trapped again, and what's more was that Kakashi was now in danger just like he feared.


End file.
